Agaçante jusqu'au bout
by Mishouu
Summary: Un aéroport, un rouquin, une brunette, une erreur et une bonne dose d'humour. Il en faut vraiment peu, très peu pour être à deux. Petite alternative, si nos deux amis ne s'étaient pas rencontrés à Poudlard.


-Que...Quoi ?! Harry, tu veux vraiment ma mort ? Ça oui ! On sera plus vite mort de vieillesse qu'arrivé à destination! Se plaignit le rouquin. C'est vraiment insupportable. Je tiendrais pas une minute de plus !  
>-Ron, cela fait à peine cinq minute qu'on est là, alors arrête de te plaindre et vas manger un truc ! Si non c'est moi qui t'enfonce un truc dans la bouche pour que tu te taises. Allez-va, je garde tout.<p>

Le rouquin grommela quelques mots incompréhensible qu'Harry préférait ne pas entendre puis s'éloigna plus qu'agacé. Ron n'avait jamais supporter d'attendre, or la patience que l'on dit être une vertue, régit et façonne une vie. Ce qui était loin de satisfaire le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui évidemment. Toutefois, tout ce temps qui s'échappait entre les doigts de ces Hommes moldus, l'horripilait.  
>Tout n'est qu'attente détérminée ou non, furtive voire interminable. La vie n'attend que la mort pour s'aboutir, comme si le chef d'oeuvre d'une vie était son absence. Voilà que la patience domine tout. L'amour est patience, la maîtrise et la perfection ne sont que patience également et détermination. Il faut attendre, toujours attendre, même pour la plus stupide des broutilles. Le rouquin n'avait jamais été patient malgré son travail d'auror qui parfois impliquait de longues heures d'observation dans des positions plus qu'inconfortable. Il avait grandi et vécu dans un monde où la magie l'avait déchargé de certaines attentes auxquels faisaient face les moldus chaque jour. Il modissait que sa mission lui inflige l'attente interminable d'un gros oiseau, pour ensuite voler dans son ventre pendant encore de longues heures, alors qu'il aurait pu transplanner en quelques secondes des millions de fois, avant que l'anion arrive. Ils étaient, Harry et lui, en possession de preuves très importantes qu'ils devaient transporter au QG sans attirer l'attention et donc en évitant les mailles du réseau des cheminés et du transplanage. Apparemment se perdre dans une foule de moldus était la meilleure des solutions.<p>

Toujours de mauvaise humeur, il engloutit trois hamburgers, l'une des seules choses qu'il chérissait dans le monde moldu, puis se précipita pour régler une petite affaire. Il pénétra dans les toilettes et fut aussitôt confu en tombant nez à nez avec une jolie femme. Ah oui ! C'était bien les femmes moldus que Ron préférait le plus. Il s'excusa sous le regard amusé de la belle inconnue et sortit. Il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas lui qui était en « infraction », mais bien elle.

-Dis donc vous, ça vous amuse de me faire tourner en bourrique ? Demanda t-il. Ce sont les toilettes des hommes au cas où les pissoirs ne vous auraient pas sautés aux yeux.  
>-A ce que je sache ça ne saute pas, répliqua la jeune femme amusé. Et puis, d'habitude les hommes ne se plaignent pas, ils essayent plutôt d'attirer comme ils le peuvent les femmes ici.<p>

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé, sa colère peu à peu apaisé. Apparemment, une distraction lui suffisait à oublier son mécontentement.

-Vous faites le service peut être ? La taquina-t-il.  
>-Vous ne manquez pas d'humour vous, répliqua-t-elle, mais pour votre plus grand déplaisir, non. Les toilettes des femmes sont bondés et la queue interminable donc j'ai préféré utiliser les votres.<p>

Elle esquiça un sourire et sortit.

-Mademoiselle ! S'écria le jeune homme en se précipitant derrière elle.  
>-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en revenant sur ses pas ouvrant énergiquement la porte qui attaqua sans pitié le nez de l'auror.<br>-Oooh ! S'écria le rouquin en s'attrapant le nez du quel le sang s'était mi à couler. Vous êtes d'une délicatesse vous bon sang !  
>-Je suis désolée ! Je n'envisageais pas de vous casser le nez ! S'exclama-t-elle, en s'approchant pour l'aider.<br>-Il était très bien à sa place ! Grogna-t-il.

Bien qu'il soit auror et qu'il est connu de bien pire blessure, cela ne minimisait pas la douleur.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'avais une affaire à accomplir en me rendant ici, et c'est plus que pressant. Et je me passerais bien de votre aide, il y a des choses qui ne sont vraiment pas à casser.  
>-Vous avez vraiment un humour vous, je vous ai dis que j'étais désolé. Attendez, lui dit-elle, tenez mettez ça dans votre nez ça tiendra mieux que le mouchoir, c'est pas terrible mais bon. Puis appelé moi dès que vous avez fini et je vous aiderai pour votre nez.<p>

Elle sortit confuse d'avoir d'avoir malmené le nez d'un homme aussi robuste et qui semblait fort sympatique. Toutefois, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle vit l'homme sortir pas le moins du monde géné .

-Votre truc pour le nez est génial ! Ça vous arrive souvent de saigner du nez ? Vous en aviez tout un paquet. Demanda le rouquin tout naturellement ne comprenant pas l'hilarité de ma jeune femme.

Elle l'attira dans les toilettes ne pouvant calmer son rire.

-Et bien, disons que ça sert plutôt à arrêter des saignements mensuels d'une tout autre envergure, lui avoua-t-elle. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas plus moldu que je ne suis un homme. Vous êtes de sang pur ?

Le rouquin parut surpris. Il était persuadé qu'elle était une moldue. Toutefois, elle inspecta si les cabines étaient toute libre, puis sortit sa baguette et en un coup habile lui remit en place le nez. Ce qui fit disparaître le moindre doute sur son apparetenance au monde magique.

-On peut dire que vous avez de la chance d'être tombé sur une médicomage, déclara Hermione en souriant.  
>-Si c'est comme ça que vous vous faîtes des patients, je ne doute pas que vous avez de l'argent plein les poches, rétorqua le jeune homme.<br>-Très drôle ! Répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Au fait, que vouliez-vous ?  
>-Votre nom, avoua-t-il, ce qui m'a presque coûté un nez.<p>

Elle sourit.

-Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, dit-t-elle en lui tendant la main.  
>-Enchanté, miss briseuse de nez, je suis Ron Weasley, répondit-il en lui serrant la main.<br>-Puis-je vous demandez pourquoi vous voyagez en avion alors que n'avez pas la moindre idée du fonctionnement du monde moldu ? Ne niez pas, vous vous êtes baladé sans gène avec un tampon dans le nez, ria-t-elle.  
>-Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui me l'avez donné, puis ce pamton, retiens très bien les saignements.<br>-C'est un peu le but, ricana-t-elle. Alors ?  
>-Disons que je fais du tourisme, mentit-il, bien qu'il s'était aperçu que c'était une femme bien futée qui ne se laisserait pas berner.<br>-En costard cravate avec un air de James Bond ? Demanda-t-elle septique. Du ministère ou auror ?  
>-Vous êtes bien curieuse, vous mademoiselle. Vous en savez tant, je vous laisse donc deviner.<p>

Il ouvrit la porte la laissant passer la première.

-Ron ! Te voilà ! Je te cherche depuis un bon moment ! S'exclama Harry posant son regard sur son partenaire, sur la jeune femme puis sur les toilettes. Je vois que tu t'es bien distrait.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Bien qu'il s'agissait du célèbre Harry Potter, ce genre d'insinuation ne lui plaisait guère.

-Détrompez-vous...  
>-Elle m'a juste cassé le nez, trois fois rien, ria Ron.<br>-Alors ou mademoiselle drague curieusement, ou toi tu t'y prends très mal mon vieux, s'amusa le brun.  
>-Dites, n'oubliez pas que je suis là.<p>

Une annonce retentit appelant les passagers de plusieurs avions à embarquer.

-Vous êtes un auror, déclara la brunette avant de faire un signe d'au revoir de la main aux deux hommes et de s'éloigner.

Ron ne put en savoir plus sur elle, ni comment la contacter, mais étant un auror, il savait comment se procurer ces informations là. Curieusement, il avait envie de connaître davantage cette femme et bien que son passage fut éphémère, elle laissa une empreinte profonde dans l'esprit du jeune homme.  
>Il suivi son ami et toute deux se présentèrent pour l'embarcation. Ils attendirent encore une bonne demi-heure après avoir présenté leurs passeports avant qu'on ne les fasse embarquer. Toutefois, le rouquin ne se plaigna pas repensant à cette Hermione.<p>

-Normalement, nous devrions y arriver d'ici deux-trois heures, déclara Harry alors qu'ils s'intallaient dans l'avion.  
>-Tu m'avais dis qu'il servait à manger pendant le vol, non ? Demanda Ron en issant son bagage à main dans l'espace y étant consacré.<br>-En effet, ne t'en fais pas, tu pourras te goinffrer à ta guise ! Lui assura Harry. Même si je comprends pas que tu puisses encore à voir fin, quoique depuis le temps que je te connais je devrais le savoir.  
>-C'est vrai que la fois où, tu m'as hébergé chez toi, a causé bien des séquelles à ton frigo, se rappella le rouquin en prenant place sur son siège. Tu sais que...<p>

Ron grommela un juron ignorant les milles excuses qu'on lui adressait. Un bagage à main avait percuté l'arrière de son crâne, tout sauf délicatement.

-Oh...Ron. Je suis sincèrement désolée !

Le rouquin reconnu cette voix et eut du mal à contenir son amusement mêlé à une pointe irritation mais surtout de satisfaction.

-Encore vous ? Décidément vous vous êtes mis en tête de ne pas me laisser sortir indemne de ce voyage. Et qu'est ce que vous avez dans votre bagage ?  
>-Le strict nécessaire. Entre sept à huit livres et quelques broutilles.<br>-En effet, c'est sûrement le stricte nécessaire, se moqua d'elle le rouquin. En tout cas pour vous défendre, c'est efficace. Vous me causez plus de tort que certains malfrats.  
>-Vous exagérez !<p>

Ils n'étaient pas en première classe ainsi, trois sièges s'alignaient. La brunette s'assit avec les deux aurors. Les quelques heures de vols passèrent rapidement pendant lesquelles ils sympatisèrent davantage malgré, deux-trois disputes entre le rouquin et la brunette. Le jeune homme avait renversé par inadvertance sa boisson sur le livre de la brunette qui avait ensuite secoué son livre pour enlever la boisson et avait causé du tort à l'intimité de l'auror. Décidément, elle allait lui causer plus de séquelles que sa mission.

L'avion attérit. Les passagers en sortir rejoignant leurs proches qui les attendaient et les accueillirent à bras ouverts.

-Quelqu'un vous ramène ? L'interrogea le rouquin.  
>-Non, mais je vais me débrouiller, c'est gentil à vous.<br>-Je ne le vous proposais pas, vous savez, la taquina le jeune homme.  
>-Vous ne cessez donc jamais vous, dit-elle en saisissant sa valise et son bagage à main. Prenez-soin de vous Ron.<br>-Je ne risque pas de trouver plus dangereux que vous, ria-t-il.

Elle sourit.

-Hermione !  
>-Oui ?<br>-Quand pourrais-je vous revoir ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

-Dès que le destin vous en donnera l'occassion ou dès que vous vous en donnerez les moyens. J'imagine que vous n'ommettrez pas de faire connaissance avec mon dossier.

Le rouquin sourit à son tour et la contempla s'éloigner. L'attente avait du bon parfois. Mais seulement parfois.  
>Il rejoignit son partenaire et ils se dirigèrent tout deux au QG des aurors. Leur mission avait été périlleuse, il fallait à présent faire le compte rendu aux supérieurs surtout que les preuves étaient primordiales à l'arrestation d'un gang de mangemorts très dangereux.<br>Ils réunirent leurs supérieurs et débutèrent leur rapport. On frappa toutefois à la porte les interrompant.

-Excusez-moi, dit poliment une secrétaire, mais on vous demande monsieur Weasley.  
>-Et bien, dites-que je suis occupé, grogna-t-il.<br>-Apparemment, c'est important.  
>-Que veut-on ? Demanda-t-il agacé.<br>-Je ne sais pas, c'est une certaine mademoiselle Granger. Elle insistait fortement.

Le rouquin s'adoucit à l'entente de ce nom.

-Dites-lui que j'arrive dans quelques minutes.  
>-Très bien.<br>-Donc messieurs, je vous disais que nous avions retrouvé un grand nombre de baguettes magiques provenant du trafic illégal, reprit le rouquin en ouvrant son bagage à main.

-Les voici, dit-il en sortit de jolis sous-vêtements du sac sous les regards surpris de ses supérieurs.  
>-Votre petit amie à de jolis dessous Weasley, ou vous vous avez de curieux sous-vêtements.<br>-J'imagine que ce sont les broutilles qui accompagnaient ses livres, déclara le rouquin pour lui même, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle est vraiment agaçante jusqu'au bout.


End file.
